In order for a text message to appear at a receiving mobile device in exactly the same way as it appears on the sending device, the same font or fonts used for sending the message must be installed on the receiving device. As this is not possible due to the many operating systems in use by different mobile device manufacturers, there have been complicated prior art workarounds devised to create and deliver messages comprising a plurality of fonts and colors, however significant limitations associated with these methods have prevented this wonderful concept from reaching the wider market including but not limited to the following wherein there exists a dependency on:                i) The internet;        ii) Additional server requirements;        iii) High end operating systems including those that support a table and cell system/grid or table structure;        iv) Mark up languages, for example, XML and HTML;        v) Compatible operating systems;        vi) Compatible programs;        vii) Various complex software applications, for example those that encode and decode a message.        
Instant messaging allows users to personalize messages, however instant messaging is an internet dependent real-time form of communication that is distinctly different to the widely used Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).
The method of the present-invention is not disadvantaged by the above stated limitations and provides means to personally design a message comprising fonts and colors using even a conservative handset wherein internal processing means within a mobile device comprise means to locally execute the method. In particular, it is anticipated that the present invention will bring much enjoyment to the younger market who cannot afford high end devices with complex technology. Within its scope and at a time when the mail system is increasingly replaced by electronic means, the concept of creating multimedia message electronic greeting cards on a mobile device is further anticipated to have strong appeal within the entire mobile phone market.
In accordance with prior art, it is not possible to change the font features of selected input text within a message that is for transmission within a cellular network. It is only possible to select input text and change its attributes within a message that is to be file transferred as an email. This can be wherein both the sending and receiving device support a computer based operating system or wherein an operator has employed a text-based program to create a message. In using a text-based program, a created document must be saved and file attached to a message and sent as an email as Short Message Service and Multimedia Messaging Service do not support word document attachments.
In accordance with the present invention, a text-based program is not used to create a graphically expressive message. Alternate means to select graphics is devised wherein, in an exemplary embodiment, selectable graphics are incorporated in the settings of a mobile device within a menu structure that can be accessed from the mobile user interface. As this method avoids creating a word document attachment, a message does not have to be file transferred as an email. Furthermore, by avoiding the creation of an attachment, a message can be instantly displayed on a destination mobile device which is essential to the objective of creating emotion associated with special occasion messages. The method of file transfer devised in respect of another aspect of the present invention will be later described in detail and in comprising means to create an image of a message, irrespective of the message contents whatsoever, including messages comprising one of a picture and pictures as disclosed in Au2011202042 for the same invention, provides a solution to existing limitations that prevent the delivery of fonts and colors to a destination device wherein those fonts and colors are different to the system font and color or configuration of the destination device for receiving messages.